Not Enough (T)
by tiloop
Summary: After the war and the kiss Naruto and Hinata share, she feels rather neglected and confused. Are her needs and wants too much to ask for? Or is her relationship falling apart? She confronts her friends Ino and Sakura to seek advise. Will they share her worry or imply she might be thinking too much out of it? Regardless, Hinata must muster up the courage to face Naruto.


"I still don't quite understand, Hinata." Sakura spoke before taking another sip of her hot brewed coffee. The girls had gone out to hang out and chat about their current lives in Konoha's best coffee shop.

"Mmm, I understand why it would confuse you." Hinata looked deep into Sakura's eyes, trying her hardest to piece together her problems and execute them verbally. "You see, its not that he doesn't do it, or that he does it too much." she sighs.

"Then what is it? I'm also lost here" Ino whines, a hand on her chin and the other holding the special bread of the menu.

"He...he does it on my…" Hinata looks out the window, gulping in nervousness.

"Hinata-!" Sakura and Ino whine simultaneously.

"Well it's more like he does it everywhere, but there." she sighs. "Since we came back from our last mission, when we...had our first." her face turns red as she adds details. "He hasn't done it _there_ since then."

"Done what, Hinata?" Sakura takes another sip.

"That's!" she speaks loudly, then softly whispers "k-kiss…".

"Hah!?" both girls reply confused and surprised, in unison.

"You mean he doesn't kiss you at all?!" Ino spouts. "Does he at least hug you?! Does that moron even know you're dating?! Does he know _how_ to date?"

"Shanaroo-! That idiot's gonna get it. There's a limit you know!" Sakura and Ino hastily get up, ready to pulverise the blonde.

"W-wait, please! You're wrong, Naruto does hug me, and k-kiss me." Hinata attempts to stop her friends by holding onto their wrists.

"But, you just said he hasn't done anything to you since your last mission." Sakura grunts, her anger seeping out without intention.

"Please" Hinata hints at the chairs, and her friends take it, each slowly sitting back down. "Naruto is very sweet to me, he always worries about me, and makes sure to make me feel loved." Hinata pouts like a little kid, "-but he hasn't kissed me properly since that mission, a-and I don't know why." she quickly covers her face with both hands, too embarrassed to show herself. She waits for either of her friends to respond. They don't. Curious, Hinata slides a finger over, allowing her to see through, at a mesh of confusement and irritability.

"Hinata…" Sakura mutters, her voice deeper than usual.

"By properly, do you perhaps mean…" Ino joins in.

"On the lips?" they both reply a bit too sweetly.

Hinata looks at them, her eyes filled with fear. "H-hai?"

"Gahh!" Sakura sighs.

"You made us worry about something like that?" Ino complains., taking a huge bite of her low calorie bread. "Listen, if you want him to do it _properly,_ then just ask him yourself, I mean, he's not going to guess what you want out of the blue, you know?"

Sakura nods approvingly, "She's right Hinata, better yet, why don't you initiate the kiss. Its not like he'll mind it."

Ino smirks at her comment, "That's right, he might actually like it if you were a bit more dominant."

"D-dominant?" Hinata repeats, unable to see herself being described in such way. "I- don't"

Suddenly there's a knock on the glass behind them, interrupting their conversation.

"Sai! Ino cheers happily. "Gomen, but I have to go, see you later forehead, and Hinata Good luck! You can do cosplay too you know."

"Shut up, Ino pig!" Sakura shoves her fist in her face before she leaves,

"Cosplay?" Hinata questions.

"Ignore that." she gestures with a hand to leave it alone. Hinata nods, a bit lost. "Anyways, you mentioned earlier that Naruto kisses you everywhere except on the lips." Hinata blushes in agreement. "By everywhere, where do you mean?"

"Where?" Hinata taps her fingers together, the same old habit, showing her clear embarrassment. "Like on my cheek, my hands, m-my forehead, arms...and…" she shuts her eyes, "everywhere else."

"Whooa! Hinata!" It's now Sakura's turn to blush. "That's really something. A-are we talking about the same person here?" she slams both hands on the table, unintentionally, of course. A small nod answers her question. "Alright then!" Sakura grabs her still hot coffee, chugs it down in a matter of seconds, and then calmly places it on the small rounded plate. "There's only one way for you to clear this all up." Hinata looks down at her hands. "Tonight, go talk to him. From what I'm hearing it's not like he's lost interest or anything. So, you shouldn't be afraid of something ridiculous like getting rejected." Sakura sighs. " Don't worry, after all, this is Naruto we're talking about, the kid loves you, remember that." Sakura gives Hinata a reassuring smile and thumbs up."Good luck. Bye-bye" and with that leaves the small shop in a chirpy mood.

She stands at the bottom of the stairs, under the only light available. Hearing the chirping of crickets, she wonders if its too late to talk about her worries. _He might be sleeping._ She turns to leave, _tomorrow_ , she thinks.

 _No today I must-._ She pulls a full turn and hurriedly makes her way to his apartment.

 _I mean, it's not that urgent._ Again, she turns to leave.

 _He could be up..._ she slowly turns around.

 _But, I'll feel bad if he isn't. Maybe I should really go._ She begins to head towards her house when she freezes at the sight.

"Hinata? What are you doing?" he looks at her questioningly. She mechanically turns away, too surprised to respond.

"Oy, wait. You're leaving already? Weren't you looking for me? Sakura-chan said so-" _S-sakura-chan!_ Hinata thanks her mentally.

"Mmm, I was looking for you, but if you're too busy, I'll come some other time." Hinata begins to wave when Naruto takes her hand in his, leading them up the stairs.

"Not at all, actually, I was about to make myself some breakfast. You up for some Ramen?" he stops a bit at his front door, awaiting her reply.

"I-I guess I could, for a bit." she whispers under her breath. _Dominant. Be dominant._

"Great!" Naruto replies, digging into his pockets for the keys. "Dammit." he turns to her, looking terrified. "I'm sorry, Hinata, I think I might have misplaced my keys." she turns at him, giggling a bit. "It's okay, I have mine." she reaches for them, looking downwards. _Its hard to see in the dark._ She checks for Naruto's key, happy at the fact she has a spare.

"Here I'll help." Naruto comes closer, trying to look at them through the dim litted light.

Hinata touches a familiar key. "Found it!" her head quickly turns to Naruto, who happens to be looking down at her direction.

They freeze in unison. She meets him eye to eye. He looks straight down at her, his eyes showing amusement. With their height it would be normal for her to stretch in order to reach him, however, as he was also searching for the key, he happened to be conveniently low enough to touch, if they decided to do so.

"T-the key." she manages to choke out. _Now's my chance!_ Without moving away, Naruto reaches down for her hand. Pulling it upwards, near his lips. Piercing through Hinata with his darkened blue eyes, he places her hand on his lips, giving it a gentle kiss and tight squeeze.

"Thanks." He smiles sheepishly and releases her hand.

 _We were so close...our lips...but, I froze up._ Hinata looks away, feeling a bit disappointed. He notices it, but decides to say nothing, too afraid of her changing her mind to leave.

The Ramen, normally inviting, looks rather plain in Hinata's cup.

"Itadakimas~" Naruto cheers.

"Itadakimas…" she tries to sound lively. It doesn't work. _Oh no! Is it my breath? Do I have coffee breath? No, I didn't drink coffee._ Slowly, she eats the warm Ramen. _Or I'm a bad kisser?!_

"Ahh! Delicious." Naruto finishes at top speed and turns his head to Hinata, sitting next to him. "Now, what did you need from me?" he smiles kindly, as if stating he'll give her anything she could possibly ask for. She doesn't see it, too blinded by her insecurities. _Dominant._ She repeats in her mind. _Dominant._

"Hinata?" _Dominant._

"Naruto-kun, I have a request." she looks up at him shyly.

"What is it?" he gulps nervously.

 _Dominant. Remember, dominant._ She opens her mouth to speak, but doesn't.

"Are you okay?" he begins to worry. She clenches her teeth.

"I...no, nevermind it's not important." _Baka. Coward._ Naruto eyes her strangely.

"Are you sure?" _Say something!_

"I-it wasn't anything urgent. Hey, this Ramen was delicious, is it a limited edition?" she changes the subject.

Naruto doesn't like it, he knows she's hiding something.

"Come on, spill it already. You wouldn't come searching for me if it was really nothing." he challenges her.

 _Come on, Hinata. Its not that hard._ "Naruto-kun!" she charges at him, dropping him on the floor, leaving her hovering slightly above him.

"Oww! That hurt-!" Naruto cries, rubbing where his head and the floor made contact. He opens his eyes, to see deep blue hair, like a waterfall, coming down from his girlfriend's full head. He immediately blushes when he meets her eyes.

"My request." she whispers. He gulps. "C-can I k-kiss you?" she shuts her eyes. Awaiting his answer. _Noo~ what have I done? What if he says no?_

"Sure." he smiles sheepishly, a hand reaching to scratch the back of his head. She opens her eyes widely, _he agreed!_

"O-okay" she places her hands besides his head, careful to not tug her own hair. He responds by closing his eyes, leaving himself completely defenseless.

She inches closer, allowing her to see his features closer than their earlier exchange. _It almost looks like he's sleeping._ She smiles kindly.

Before she goes anywhere near his mouth, Hinata leans down to his ear and whispers, "I love you." thus making Naruto open his eyes wide in shock, only to then be kissed by his lover's lips.

"Mmf!" he tries to speak, but promptly loses his head in the heat. _He's tugging my sleeves._ Hinata smirks, enjoying the feeling.

She leaves his mouth when they run out of air.

"Hah!" he gasps to fill his lungs. Hinata doesn't wait, she goes to his neck and kisses him there, in turn he gasps, and tugs at her sleeves even more. She continues to his collarbone and reaches his shoulders when his jacket gets in the way. She glances at his face, already blushing madly, and reaches for the zipper, unzipping his jacket. Soon, she realized, he wasn't wearing an undershirt.

Her eyes turn to his, which reside under his hands.

"H-hinata. What are you doing to me?" he breathes in heavily. "You're driving me insane." Hinata smirks. _His skin looks so soft, he's a shade darker than me._ She analyzes him.

"Oy, if you look at me like that" Naruto reaches for her cheek. "I'll really lose it." and hugs her tightly. _It's hard to breathe..._ Her hands are trapped between them. _I'm touching his skin...he's_

"Warm. Naruto-kun, you're always so warm. " he doesn't speak. "Can I make a final request tonight? He nods. "Well…can you…" she whispers the rest into his ears. He glances down at her with a pout.

"Hai." he replies before taking her lips. His fingers losing themselves in her dark hair. Her hands tugging tightly at his sides.


End file.
